And The Story Goes
by ButteflyLover
Summary: Something what I wrote while I was listening to the OST from film adaptation of Pride & Prejudice.
1. Step Into Paradise

_**Step into Paradise**_

I cannot describe how much I do love the assemblies and balls... Especially if they may be helpful in Jane's road to happiness. Truth to be told, she is the main reason to look forward the Netherfield Ball. I would like to see the secret bound between my dear Jane and Mr Bingley.

But there were other thoughts on my mind. The main question was if it is possible to consider Mr Darcy as that proud and cruel man as he was described by Mr Wickham to me? If it is anything from it true, Jane and Mr Bingley are in quite danger.

There was the other problem called my own family. I was sure about that they would do anything to be in centre of attention and mainly I was afraid of my mother's demeanour. I could visibly imagine her talking to other people about the future marriage between Jane and Mr Bingley. But she could not see the behaviour of his sister in the right light. She did not want us as a part of their acquaintance or family. The second could be worse alternative but thankfully, I was the only one who knew about it.

When we finally got to the Hall, I was decided to ignore any signs of Mr Darcy's presence. But this was better said than done. His constant stare upon me totally destroyed it. I was about to be afraid that I will never get rid of that man. The best idea at that moment was to go and find Charlotte at least.

Oh, problem – Mr Wickham was not there. I was sure that the reason of his sudden absence must be Mr Darcy himself. It seemed like he wanted to destroy the pleasure of these assemblies, because there was question about my dancing partner at the ball. I only hoped that it could not be worse.

Unfortunately, it could, if I counted the presence of my cousin Mr Collins, whose declaration of wish to dance with me first two dances totally shocked me. Dear me, if Mr Darcy saw me dancing with that little creature, I could perfectly imagine how much he must laugh at me. Fortunately, Charlotte was there and shared my opinion about that situation with Mr Collins and Mr Darcy. She also witnessed something extraordinary; when we were laughing about the previous partner, we almost crashed into the one man who was stalking me all evening. Mr Darcy himself asked me to dance? Sooner than I had a chance to decline his offer, it was over. I could not believe it. What have I done what made him believe that I will dance with him? Why he just did not dance with Miss Bingley, if he wished to find one suitable partner for two dances? Why me?

When the dance started I was decided to be rude and gracious at one time. I could not help myself, but I had to ask him about Mr Wickham. His answer was cold as fire so i was sure they did hate each other. But there was still one question: why?

On the other hand, there was something strange about his behaviour towards me while dancing. At first, I thought that he would like to curse me with his eyes still fixed on me by chance, but on the contrary – it seemed that he quite enjoyed being with me. But – how dared he to step into my mind after all he had done? How could his stare be that hypnotic? How could his every slight touch make me feel like just only one step to paradise? I tried to be rude, but at the end of it I felt lost. How could be possible to feel so strangely bound to someone whom I hated? And is it hate, if you find yourself alone with the other person in a ballroom full all the time with other couples? Something happened – but what?

While that dance I almost forgot about other members of my family; my mother, Lydia, Kitty and even Mary had to show they are the silliest women in the world with the name Bennet. At least Mr Bingley did not notice it – almost all evening he spent with Jane and that was a very good sign. It was the best what could happen because Jane deserved to be loved.

"Am I worth to be loved as she is?" I asked the stars in the sky above as I was standing outside the noise coming from the hall. Maybe there was someone waiting right for me. Why had I that sudden feeling that Mr Darcy was looking that way where I stood? I could not help myself, so I turned my face and saw him looking straight at me. I started to wonder what he was thinking about as he looked at me, because I was unable to comprehend him as well as his actions and above all, his eyes.

I stayed there for a while and waited what he does. He did nothing but continued to look at me, though the assembly was full of other handsome women. I had to go. It was unbearably dangerous to stay near him. I started to feel more and more confused, so I came back to the room and tried to run away from his eyes., which have stalked me whole evening...


	2. The Letter & The Sorrow

The Letter

He said you about the love he had for you. His previous actions blinded your mind and you were not able to accept his offer or to be grateful for his feelings. The rain has said it all about the pain you two had in your hearts. Though you felt his desperation and passion in his voice, you answered him with the single negative word – No.

And what was worse, your prejudices against him and his character or his vulnerable pride which blinded his mind, so he dared to separate your sister from his friend? No matter how much you yelled at each other, the hints of hidden fancy are still here. Then he stayed so close to you with his lips dangerously near yours. You could felt him and his love for you but you were still the proud one full with prejudices. Suddenly, he turned away from you and left you there all alone with your pain and doubts.

Raindrops were still fallen from the grey sky as you run back to home, wondering what had happened. You were not able to concentrate to any book in the household; your thoughts were still in the gazebo. You still heard his words talking about an ardent love he shared for you along with those arguments against it.

You turned your face to the mirror and tried to read in it. How many faults you had done till that day? How many times you were not able to think properly about the others? You saw anything but your wide brown eyes telling you "You were mistaken".

Then there was some noise coming from the front door. You knew it is him, but the pain and hurt pride were stronger than you. You were not able to look at him straight to his face; your gaze was still stuck onto his picture in the mirror.

His every single word made you weaker and weaker; your strength fading away. You saw him laying down thick envelope but still you could not move or turn back to him. The letter was still there on window where he laid him. You broke the seal with shaking hands full of mixed curiosity and pain.

Though his writing was not as précised as you have seen before, it was still elegant. It told you the whole story of mistaken character, betrayal of promises, and the pain of nice young lady. There was his unfolded pain, which you previously considered as pride. You were mistaken, because he was the faithful and loyal friend, whose aim was to defend his friend before advantageous marriage though he did not know about love of your sister.

You were in the room all alone standing in front of fireplace reading the letter over and over again. Hot tears run down your face until you finally understood all those mistakes of your previous consideration. The biggest question now before you is:

How will you bear everything what will come?


	3. Meeting at Pemberley

_**Meeting at Pemberley**_

No wonder, if someone described Pemberley as something marvellous. Both my uncle and aunt were amazed by its beauty, though she said she knew this part of county. But maybe she did not know all about it – and I did not know anything.

As we were sitting in the phaeton, we got the beautiful view of all the beauties of Pemberley estate. I secretly felt sorry for everything what had happened between us and felt uncomfortable. But there was their large gallery, in which I had lost and found myself standing and staring at the marble bust of Mr Darcy. I was only able to stare and think about how anyone could capture his handsome features as if I stared onto his real lively face.

My aunt definitely knew what I was thinking about and I could not say more than a truth as an answer to the housekeeper's question. How could I lie about something what was clearly written on my face?

They let me go my own way and I started to discover all the treasures of the house. I knew that I had no right to enter into private chambers, but I could not resist it. I was looking at the surrounding beauty and felt somehow jealous towards the future mistress of Pemberley. Oh, and this all could be mine, if there were no prejudices of mine which blinded my mind.

Suddenly I knew that I am not all alone here, because I heard noises coming from the nearest chamber. Besides of going out I stepped closer to the doors and looked through it. I saw nice young lady with angel – like curly hair sitting in front of pianoforte with fingers flying around the keys. Her style and talent were a lot better than mine but I just stood there and listened as she played. She played with such a beauty common for young ladies in the age of sixteen or something. It was something like a bird song in the summer day full of sun shining on a tree.

But – was not there a shadow? Oh God, it is Mr Darcy himself! And where should I go now? No, he saw me and I needed to run away. What must he think of me? I rejected him and now I am taking excursion around his estate! God, run, run, run...

How it was possible that I heard his voice calling my name outside at the terrace? It is impervious – but it is too late... I heard his steps as I stopped at the end of that terrace. There was no time to turn back – I saw him standing not so far from me. It was like a nightmare – we were not able to tell one single sentence – we acted like children in the play pit. I felt colour rose in my cheeks as we tried to talk.

I had no idea about telling him about our stay at The Rose & Crown. But there was no other way how to escape as in my usual way of walking. I just walked and walked without knowing where I was going. The only thing was sure – we both changed and that scared me.

But this was not enough – Darcy came to talk with the Gardiners – how this could be possible? God, do not let him meet me, please. When I came from my hiding place, they got another surprise for me; our invitation to dine with him and his sister... And, and – did she want to make my acquaintance? Where had that insufferable and proud man disappeared? The Gardiners surely noticed that he is not that Mr Darcy as I described him to them.


	4. Meet the Darcys

**_Meet the Darcys_**

_**Another shiny day. It felt like the sun knew exactly my state of mind. But on the other side, the change in Mr Darcy's character was nothing but strange. The truth is that I spent the previous night facing to the unspoken questions of my aunt and uncle. I could not answer them, because I barely knew the answers. But I had the suspicion that I was mistaken in Mr Darcy and forgot to think about him as about human being.**_

_** Honestly, I looked forward to meet Miss Darcy. I thought that she is nice and gentle young lady and not that person as she was described by Wickham. I think she meant so much to her brother; maybe she was something like the light of his life. I felt my heart loudly beat while we were going through the stairs to the summer salon. But the sound of that up-beat and girlish melody made me feel better.**_

_** When the door opened, she stood up from her forte piano and ran to welcome us. She was the completely opposite to my youngest sisters. She was all politeness and cordiality when she talked to me. Not a hint of selfishness or conceit. She was truly the light of brother's world.**_

_** Ah, her brother. He was not that silent, proud man, who I had met in Meryton. Surprisingly, he was smiling and laughing with us. I smiled on his brotherly love for younger sister. I could not be ignorant of the brightness in his blue eyes when he looked from one to another from us. Honestly, I felt negligence coming from his side – he was ultimately another human being to the previous times. **_

_** But his sister noticed something else. She definitely knew, what was going on between me and him. How it is possible that sisters always know about the hidden feelings of their mostly oldest brothers? But maybe only the blind man could not notice it. **_

_** But I felt coming something else – was it hint of flirt from his side? Or I completely misunderstood his stare upon me? I have no idea, who from us all was most satisfied. Was it Miss Georgiana or me? Or Mr Darcy watching us talk? Or my uncle who was delighted by fishing? Or my aunt who was satisfied with all what she witnessed?**_

_** The afternoon was full of playing duets (guess whose skills were better), laughter and happy mood. But it could not be ended so soon, because the gentlemen wanted to hear us both after fishing. But I felt that this wish was more Mr Darcy's than my uncle's. I tried my best not to disappoint his taste in music, but there was one important thing: his blue – eyed gaze was constantly stuck upon me. That was strange in consideration with the previous events which had brought us together.**_

_** Now I was there along with his sister and my aunt and uncle laughing all evening. I could not remember when exactly I felt like that. I suppose that saying good – bye was hard for everyone from us. It is always hard to go away from somewhere you feel welcomed. Miss Georgiana was upset waving good – bye to her new friend, I felt sorry to say good – bye to both of the Darcys – truth to be told, I felt happy with them. I just felt that young Miss Darcy is as angel – like my beloved sister Jane. **_


End file.
